When the Morning Comes
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Carmella is surprised to see Finn Balor outside of the arena after Smackdown. Why is he there and what happens after she offers to give him a lift back to the hotel?


disclaimer -I do not own Carmella...and I do not own Finn - even though I wouldn't mind if I did.

* * *

 **When the Morning Comes**

* * *

It was surprisingly chilly for June and Carmella wanted nothing more than to hightail it to her rental and crank up the heat. She was, of course the last girl leaving the arena. She usually caught a ride with Becky and Charlotte but the duo were going out with their boyfriends, Raw Tag Team Champions, Sheamus and Cesaro and she did not want to be the third wheel. They had left her with the rental car, seeing the guys were picking them up after the show.

She shoved the remainder of her belongings into her duffle-bag and slung it over her shoulder. She shut off the lights in the locker room and made her way out to the parking lot. She opened the door and shivered as the cool breeze enveloped her. She really missed Florida weather.

"Ay, ya look a li'le chilly tere."

Carmella jumped and spun around and found herself staring into the dark blue eyes of RAW's Finn Balor. She sighed with relief, wrapping her arms around herself as he chuckled.

"Yea, I'm freezing – and what is so funny?" She demanded, taking a step toward her rental car.

"Notin'. I just didn' mean tah startle ya." He smiled and followed her.

"Well, it's not like you are supposed to be here. . . Wait, _why are_ you here?"

"Well, ya see, I had tah meet wit' Mr. McMahon about mah upcomin' feud. Stephen and Antonio dropped me off tah meet with him." She shivered again and he frowned, "Here," He slid his leather jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Is tha' a bit better?"

She smiled in surprise, "Thanks."

He smiled and nodded, "Notta problem. It looks good on ya. Might have tah make ya an official member of da club."

She laughed and dug in her purse for the keys to the rental. "I can be the Balor Babe." She said jokingly as she pulled out the rental keys. "Do you need a ride back to the hotel… It is clear the boys left without you." She said as she unlocked the car doors and started the engine with the tiny remote control.

"T'at would be nice, tank you." He reached out and took the strap of her duffle bag, gingerly taking it off her arm. His knuckles brushed her shoulder and she felt her heart beat quicken. _Stop being silly. He is just a co-worker. He is just being friendly._ He slung the bag over his shoulder and motioned for her to lead the way to the car.

She walked over to the rental and opened the driver side door. She slid into the seat and buckled her seat belt while Finn tossed her duffle in the back. Once he was in and buckled up Carmella backed out of the parking space. She pulled out onto the street and turned to Finn, "Where are you headed? I know we all have tomorrow off. Are you going to the airport or a hotel?"

"I have a room a' the hotel. I have a fligh' in the mornin'" He said.

She nodded and turned onto the freeway, heading in the direction of the hotel that WWE always booked when they were in area."

"I wouldn' mind ya know?" He said suddenly. She glanced in his direction. He was staring out the passenger side window, his face and neck tinged pink in the glow of the street lights.

"You wouldn't mind what?" She questioned, curious.

"I wouldn' mind ya being the Balor Babe." He smiled at the term and chuckled. "I do fancy ya."

Carmella stared out the window in stunned silence. _Finn liked her? That could not be true?_

"You, you like me?" She stammered, to surprised to formulate a better response.

"Well ya, I mean I fancied ya when we was down in NXT but ya had your boyfriend…. T'en when ya broke up and he was moved ta da main roster I wanted ta tell ya but I didn think it was a good time yet. So I waited." He looked at her, when she remained silent he frowned, "It is okay if ya don't feel the same Le, I donna mind. I understand as long as we can still be friends."

"No!" She shook her head. "No, I mean we can still be friends. I mean no, I do not, not feel the same way." She said as she pulled into the hotel and pulled into a parking space, grateful she did not have to concentrate on driving anymore and she could focus on what Finn was telling her. "I can't believe you like me."

Finn cocked his head to the side, moving his finger in a curved motion, "Ya are quite the complicated lady Le, but, I tink all of those donnas mean that ya like me as well?"

Carmella smiled and flopped her head back against the headrest. "Yes, that means I like you too."

He smiled and reached out and grabbed her hand, "What is tere about ya to not like? You are beautiful and kind and talented."

Carmella felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her fingers around his neck to pull him closer. "Thank you. You are pretty amazing yourself." She said with a smile.

"Maybe, instead of catching tose flights in the mornin' we could go out for some breakfast?" He asked.

"I would like that a lot." She said as they both got out of the car. Finn grabbed her bag from the back as she went in and got their room keys. She handed him her key and took her bag. "I will see you in the morning." She said.

"I am sure I will see ya sooner than tat." He said with a mischievous smile before giving her a quick peck on the lips and heading toward the elevator. She smiled and waved, heading in the direction of the room she would share with Natalya.

What a night it had turned out to be. She slid the key card into the door and dropped her bag on the ground before heading straight to bed. She had the feeling things were only going to get better when the morning came.


End file.
